Duo and Su the Lovely Encounter
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: Su from Love Hina is suddenly warped to a scifi world with big guns and huge mobile suits. She meets up with Duo Maxwell who really doesn't want anything to do with her. Well Su ever be able to find her way home before she gets both of them killed?
1. Lost

Hmmm I wonder where I am?" Su said aloud innocently.

She looked about at the city.

"Hm.. might as well take look around" Su skipped happily down streets.

It was like a real city, but something felt weird about it.

" 'cuse me sir but can you tell me how to get back to Hinata Hot Springs?"

"huh what are you talking bout?"

"uh?" Su looked puzzled but gathered up hope again.

"Ok then can you tell me where I am?"

"uh your at Colony La Grange 2"

"Say wha?" Su sweatdrops.

The man walked past her and continued on his way.

"Ok then?" Su said placing a big grin on her face.

It was dark pitch black now. The street lights were the only source of light along with the

flashy neon lights.

'I'm tired I wondered how the others are doing' Su yawn and was sub conscious she was

wondering into a dark alley. Also that a man with a knife was following behind her. She

hummed joyfully walking down the dirty narrow path. When she came to a dead end and

turned around she saw the man make a deadly thrust for her throat. She couldn't scream,

she couldn't move. Another person jumped from the wall and made a jump for the

attacker.

'Oh my' Su quickly fell to the floor and covered her eyes and only listened to the

shouting, punches and fighting which came from the two people.

"So you think It's fun attacking people do ya" A voice yelled.

Su uncovered her eyes when the fighting was done and silence came.

"Hey you okay?" holding his hand out to help her.

"Yea thank you" Su said a joyful voice.

"Are you hurt or anything?"

"Um.. no"

"What do you think you're doing coming into a place like this by yourself so late."

"I don't know? I'm kind of lost" Su said looking around. "My name is Su wat's yours?"

"trust me I don't think it necessary you know" He turned his back to her and began

walking out of the alley into the light of the streets. Su immediately tagged behind him

like a puppy dog. He had long chestnut hair, braided down his back. He wore a black

jacket with black pants.

"Hey why are you following me?" he aid turning around.

"I don't know I just need some company" Su said walking closer to him.

"Trust me kid you don't want to tag along with me"

Rain began to bitterly fall upon them. Su just stood there staring at the stranger hoping

he'll turn back. He didn't so she ran back up to him again determined to keep up.

"You're not giving up are ya?"

"Nope"

"Can't you understand it is very dangerous to be tagging along with me okay"

Duo began to speed up faster. 'Damn if I can just lose her' he ran as fast as he could. He

turned a corner breathing heavily.

'Whew think I lost her'

"Hi"

Duo jumped out of his skin when he heard that perky voice right beside him.

"You're really, really not getting this are you" he frowned.

Su went up and hugged the stranger burying her face in his shirt.

"I want to stay with you" she said.

"awww.. ok let's go find some shelter" he took off his jacket and put it around Su

then

they hurried out of the rain.

Su awoke in a small like apartment building the next morning.. Early as

usual about 6 o'clock bursting with energy. She gazed on at the beautiful

strange which slept on the couch in the other room.

'He must be hungry I'll go get him something to eat. But I don't have any

money' Su frowned she had no pockets no purse no wallet. Plain broke. Su

scribbled down a scrappy note.

'I is out looking for breakfast be back soon'

'hmm.. I have to get something to eat' Su looked about at the already

bustling streets of this strange city. Su happen to waltz in a ramen noodle

restaurant.

"hello may I help you?" the chubby man at the table smiled.

"I do need help but I don't suppose you can, you see I'm hungry but I'm flat

broke" Su smiled back.

"hmm that is a problem.. wait here I'll give you something on me" the man

slipped behind the curtains of the restaurant.

'aww just when you think the world is going to crap on you some nice peepsThe man had arrived with 2 bags of food.

"Thank you kind sir God bless you with the remaining of your life.

"thank you!" Su went dashing straight out the door without listening to last

words..

When she arrived back.

"Hey yo!" Su yelled as she burst through the door.

No reply.

"Stranger?" Su went into the room where he was still sleeping.

He slowly turned his head to her. His eyes were weak and he breathed

heavily as beads of sweat dripped down his face.

"you okay?" Su hopped over to him and felt his head and then felt hers.

"Holy tuna bread your sick! U have a fever"

".I'm fine he struggled to get off the couch"

"No your not! Come here!" Su dragged him by his head to the bed.

"No really kid I'm fine" he smacked her hand away but she immediately

pounced onto him and threw him to the bed.

"I know what you need egg malt! But I don't have none, I gots breakfast"

She went dancing around the room like a crazy idiot. Dou sneezed and

coughed a bit as he sat up and watched her dance around the room, he

smiled anyways.

Su took a bowl of soup and fed it to Duo.

"You still have never told me your name" Su said shoving soup down his

throat.

"it's um.. Duo, can you please at least blow it it's too hot"

he said between mouthfuls.

"huh okay, hmm soups all done now what?"

"Now I go get some sleep" Duo said slipping under the covers.

Su immediately pounced on him.

"I'll read you a bed-time story!" she yelled.

"hey why are you so hyper?" Duo said asking in awe and utter amazement.

" dunno? That's how I am." She said jumping up and down like lunatic.

"Hey take it easy all I'm asking for is some piece and quiet. Is that to much for a sick guy to ask?"

"Well maybe" Su got off of Duo and started to walk away and sat in the corner staring at him.

"Hey you didn't have to walk away come here and keep me company"

"Really wheeepee!" Su yelled as she joined him in the bed. Duo blushed and felt

slightly uncomfortable when she put his arm around his waist.

"Uh Su?" he said

snore

Next day.

Su had woke up to find Duo gone.

"Duo? Duo?" She looked about searching for him.

'Oh dear did he leave' Su thought un happily.

Su jumped up when she heard explosions outside.

"Everyone evacuate now! The mobile suits are here! Run!" Su heard people

screaming. She scrambled out of the building and looked up as two huge robots

fought each other in the City.

"Oh cool this is like a movie something" Su grinned but then her expression changed

when a huge robot toppled and exploded on the building she was in. People were still

streaming out of the building until it exploded and collapsed.

"Oh my" Su said worriedly. 'Where is Duo?'

Su stopped someone who was running passed her.

"Hey what's going on here?" Su asked.

"What are you mad woman we are all gunna die get outta here the Gundam and the

mobile suits are fighting!" with that he zoomed passed her. People continued to run

passed her, she seemed as if she was the only one standing.

Duo continued battling the mobile suits. Panting heavily from exhaustion.

'I hope that girl has enough sense to get out of here, but then again' his thoughts were

Interrupted when three mobile suits were firing at him. Duo coughed a bit, suddenly his

head started to feel queasy. "Oh man what a time to get sick" Duo looked around. No

other suits around. 'Oh finally I gotta get up in space'

as he looked about the empty streets well almost empty. There was Su waving happily at

him like nothing happened.

'What! is that girl nuts?'

He gave a weak smile then flew off deep into space.

'I hope we meet again' they both thought.


	2. Mecha Gundam Tamocha

What an odd story xD I started this like 6 months ago.. deleted it cause it only got 2 reviews from1 chapters, now I'm retyping it again xD i wish I hadn't deleted it. I haven't seen gundam wing is over a year so sorry if the plot doesn't make much sense xDand besides the time that i did use to watch gunda wing I have probaby sene only 10 eps :p so basically I don't really know completely what's going on. But still 3 if anything doesn't make sense just tell me. Now on with the story

* * *

Flying around in the open space Duo couldn't stop thinking about that nutcase of a girl he had met. ' I feel kinda bad leaving her behind but, it's for the best. I don't want her to get hurt if she stuck around. Though it as kinda nice having her around, I never had company before well I mean since this war' He shut his eyes and listened to the electronic beeps around him, giving him the status of his gundam. Suddenly it was no longer quiet and rhythmic, Suddenly the beeps became fiercer and louder alerting Duo that approaching mobile suits were coming straight for him, determined to rip him and his gundam to shreds.

"Here we go," Duo yelled out.

Death Scythe withdrew it's scythe and Duo went head on slashing through the suits in one slice. They started firing at Duo, he managed to dodge most of the shots, but some still harshly hit his mobile suit and jolted him side to side. Then to make matters worst his flue started acting up and his head started to feel light. 'I can't make them beat me like this' he thought. Beads of sweat poured down the sides of his head as he commanded his gundam to move swiftly and deadly to cut through the enemy. However his head continued to pound and he tried real hard to stay awake but had a hard time reading the controls and gundam's status.

"Ah crap!" he cried as he jerked suddenly.

Then he saw some random and awkward firing at the suits, and those shots being fired weren't coming from him. Maybe one of the others… it couldn't be. Unless on of them had a sudden fetish and turned his mobile suit into a GIANT TURTLE.

" Come in Stranger!" a voice yelled through his speakers.

" Huh who are you?" He asked weakly. He turned his gundam around to get a better look, A giant turtle like machine was fighting off the rest of the mobile suits.

" What in the heck? Hey this isn't a circus ya know" Duo communicated back to the fighter.

"Why'd you leave me huh? Ya know ya ain't better yet,"

" HUH? Su!" Duo exclaimed.

"That's right baby! Su is my name and funky crazy out of control machinery is my game, like it?"

Duo didn't know if it was his flu or the shock but he couldn't speak.

"Wheeee ehhe heheee" Su giggled excitedly at her fluked victory over the mobile suits.

"Hush. Hush.. hush my baby" Su sang as she cradled Duo's head in her lap. After a few hours of tagging along she and Duo took shelter on this planet.

"Su this really isn't necessary" Duo grumbled a bit. This girl was beginning to get really annoying, but then again something about her constant happiness and happy-go lucky attitude comforted him. It made him forget about him traveling by himself, his hardships and the whole war that he fought so hard in. Su snuggled him a bit pressing her cocoa face against his and breathingly deeply inhaling his sexy goodness. Duo felt his face growing hot again, with all the fighting he had forgotten all about the comfort of having a female companion around. He sighed and breathed in her banana flavored scent. Wait banana? What in the hell. Oh whatever,he loved it all the same.

" Why were those crazy machines after you?" Su pouted in concern.

" Are you an outlaw?" she grinned again and poked his cheeks.

"No.. well I guess I am.."

"Have you been a bad boy" Su grinned wider now.

"Well no. don't know about the gundam, the government considers us rebels but we are really fighting for the freedom of the colonies and for eternal peace in the universe.."

Su just stared at him blankly as confused as ever. Then her happy-go lucky mood changed into something more solemn and melancholy.

Duo lifted his head from her lap and sat up straight.

"Wha… what is it Su is it something I said?" Duo stuttered.

Su just stared at the ground in deep thought, a cool breeze blew and her vanilla hair fluttered.

"This is, not my world.." she said flatly as if she were a robot.

"Well yea I know I isn't, but uh.."

"No Duo.. this is not were I am from, I am not from this timeline; where I come from there is no such things as gundams and fighting mobilized machines.."

" What.. then how did you end up with that!" Duo pointed in confusion to her giant mecha turtle mobile suit looking thing that kicked ass against the other enemy suits.

"I dunno I just imagined it and it came up out of nowhere" Su replied scratching behind her head.

" Ok now I know I am dreaming," Duo stood up suddenly and began pacing around frantically. Maybe if I just smack myself I'll wake up,"

Then Su got up and thwacked him with a banana.

"Is this proof enough for ya!" she squealed out.

"That didn't even hurt Su.." Duo sweatdropped.

" Oh.. ok.."

Suddenly Su did he flying drop kicks on Duo who didn't have enough time to think twice to dodge it. Her foot came crashing down on him with a KaPLOW!

"How about this!" she squealed again.

"Ok that time, it hurt." He groaned rubbing his head.

"Whoops I'm sorry," Su grabbed his waist.

Duo looked down in shock and confusion at the blonde. ' Her moods just change so suddenly, it's scary on minute she's happy, sad, perky, silly then just plain sweet' DU thought.

"I like you a lot, you're even more adorable than Keitaro" she said bluntly.

"um… uh let's call it a night eh?" Duo said shyly, gently nudging Su away, ending the embrace.

" Ok," she agreed. At first she was upset and the reality of being in a different world hit her. But like powder in the wind, it dissipated; cause she like this stranger so much.

The camp fire crackled and died down.


End file.
